


Not shattered, just broken.

by 4amsnack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4amsnack/pseuds/4amsnack
Summary: Red, after nearly getting dusted by his brother, finds himself waking up in a strange new place. That looks exactly like his own home but with a few key differences.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

-=Prologue=- 

A small skeleton laid sprawled out onto the snow. Soft flakes of the frozen water landed on his cracked skull. He looked to his side. Into the forest that seemed to sway with no breeze as he went in and out of consciousness. With rattling bones he forced himself to standing. "Point five..." he groaned "he left me on point five". He looked at his stats with fear. Any monster in underfell would jump at the chance for a free kill.  
Being like this, in his eye sockets, meant he was a walking target. Free XP for other monsters to dust with a flick of their fingers. Stumbling he began to walk. Clutching his arm, snow crunched loudly under him. The sound echoed in his non existent ears. Skull throbbing with pain.  
But he marched on. Through the trees, making his way back to snowdin. Hoping, praying, that his brother wasn't there to finish what he left. His vision was tunneling as he reached a sign. It had periwinkle frozen flowers growing on it and read "welcome to snowdin" in fun seemingly hand drawn font.  
Before fully comprehending that something was off about the sign, his shaky legs gave under him. Once he felt the comforting cold on his cheek bone the remaining consciousness he had left him. Leaving him in a numb yet buzzing void.  
-=-=-=-  
Warm. He groaned, hearing worried muffled voices as he floated in the void. His eye sockets opened. Being greeted with a multitude of vibrant colors. Oranges and blues being most prominent. His vision was blurry. The smell of tacos cooking filled his nose. "Papy! Papyrus he's awake! Sir are you alright?" A frantic, semi high pitched voice chimed up. It had resemblance of his own. "Sans leave him be. Your scaring him".  
His bones tensed. Vision coming into focus his red eye flared indicating his powers had been activated. He scrambled pressing his spine against the back of the couch. A tall skeleton, with the look and sound of his brother, quickly grabbed whoever was next to him's arm. Yanking the skeleton that looks like you behind himself in a protective manner.  
It was at this time he got a clear view of his surroundings. It was his house, but something was different. The colors where brighter. Holes didn't cover the walls, and nothing seemed to be broken. Reds eye slowly faded back to his classic white eyelights, and he didn't press himself as hard against the couch.  
"Where am I? And who are you?"


	2. Maybe, this place isn't that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch tries to gain Reds trust by healing him in order to help figure who he is and where he came from.

"Where am I? And who are you?"  
Reds eyelights flicked from one skeleton to the other. Examining them further. They where him and his brother- but different. Swapped in a way. "I'm the magnificent Sans! Royal guard in training!" Reds clone piped up proudly. "This is my brother papyrus! It's nice to meet-" he went to talk towards red with his hand out in a friendly gesture.   
The ting of reds powers activating once more, and his brothers hand on his chest made him stop mid-step. "-you". He took a step back. The stars in the clones eyes dulled to blue circles. He looked over the shaking skeleton pressed against his couch. At the pure fear in his eyes, cracks in his skull and pieces missing from his arms. A slow tik tik of a battle engage echoed into ear shot of the two sanses. He hesitated before lightly pressing the Act button. Than the check button.   
Blue physically stumbled back. Startled at his HP level, and exiting the battle. "Bro? What did you see?" Stretch asked his brother, reaching out to comfort him. "What happened?!" he squeaked frantically. "Your practically into dust"! Stretch and red made eye socket contact. "I-" he began, shocked expression turning to anger "What?! You wanna finish the job or somethin"? He growled crossing his arms. Turning away in a bratty- almost pouty manner.   
The tall, orange skeleton let out an almost chuckle like huff. Walking slowly towards red he extended his hand. "We aren't going to dust you. Please trust me. You are safe here" his voice was soft, almost hypnotically calming. Red felt a lump of tears form in his throat.   
After a short while of silence, stretch spoke again. "May i heal you now"? Reds eye sockets widened a bit, looking from stretch, to blue, than to the floor. He swallowed his emotions and slowly gave a nod. Stretch smiled and sat next to him, opening his arms as a sort of 'may i' to which Red nodded once again. He slipped his arms cautiously around the other skeleton. Moving him into his lap in a sort of fetal position. He shook and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. He expected to feel the pain of a bone piercing his already fractured soul but instead he was met with warmth. A tingling feeling went up and down his spine extending through his arms to his finger tips.   
The ding of his HP being restored, gave him a happy feeling for once. Unlike the many times he heard it. Alone in a dark room, eating stale cinnabuns. He opened one eye socket to be met with a soft green glow. In blues point of view it was almost flame like. Dancing off each crack and crevice. Each bone growing back into place. HP fully restored. He looked back up at stretch, who was now smiling kindly down at him. For a moment there eyes locked, but Red pushed the taller skeletons face away in a playful manner. Crawling out of the safety of his arms and almost immediately regretting it. "Oh stars!!" Blue exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen. "My taco meat is burning"!


End file.
